A Night To Remember
by DatAnonymousDood
Summary: Same fanfic, new title&summery. Originaly called master of pranks. It was a dark and stormy afternoon. Sandstorm had invited her friends over. Soon a game of truth or dare turns naughty and Firestar and Tigerstar are the only boys in the house! What could go wrong? Bad summery please read! Rated M to be safe (warrior humans)


**my first actual fanfic! plz no mean comments**

**Master Of Pranks**

"FIRESTAR!" Screamed a copper colored man. He looked like he was in his 20's. Messy dark brown hair stuck out funny on his head. Amber eyes glowing with anger. A man with tanned skin came around the corner. His hair was orange and spiked up. He looked like he was in his 20's but his gleaming green eyes made him look younger. A smirk danced upon his lips as the other man glared at him. Coated in wet, sticky paper macha.  
"WHAT THE FUCK" He screamed trying to shake it off.  
"What happened Tigerstar?" Firestar asked, blinking inocently. "DONT PLAY INNOCENT YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Tigerstar threw the black umbrella at Firestar in pure rage. Firestar easily side stepped and watched umbrella bounce harmlessly off of the white wall. "Tsk tsk. Anger managment. I'm the master of pranks am I not." Firestar said smiling at the others anger. Tigerstar glared at Firestar before looking away smiling. "I'm the master of pranks." He grumbled, as he placed his hand on the back of his neck.  
"Prove it." Firestar challenged, stepping forward. Tigerstar's eyes sparkled with excitment. "Challenge excepted."

Mean while in Sandstorm's room a group of girls sat in a circle. An orange hair girl turned to the grey and black colored hair one.  
"Ferncloud. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." Ferncloud replied quickly. The orange haired one smilied mischeviously.  
"Would you rather kiss. Firestar or Tigerstar?"  
"Firestar!" All the girls giggled at the blushing Ferncloud. Sandstorm rolled her eyes. This truth or dare would soon be getting out of hand. Perrrfect.

"BLAH! FUCKING SHIT TIGERSTAR!" Firestar screamed as he spat the orea cookie into the sink. Toothpaste outlined his mouth and dribbled down his chin. "Yah coold ab oisind be" Firestar panted as he rinsed out his mouth with water. Tigerstar bursted out laughing. "Idiot!" He chuckled before turning his attention back to channel surfing. "Your gonna get it." Firestar snapped, whipping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. Tigerstar just laughed and stuck his tounge out at Firestar. His attention was quickly adverted to AFV. Rolling his eyes Firestar padded across the room to his phone. He quickly send Tigerstar a message and walked closer to him, waiting for a reaction. Tigerstar heard his phone go off and un locked it...only to be greeted by a dead girl screaming.  
"ARGH!" Tigerstar cried throwing his phone on the ground. He burried his face in his hands. "Ich kann nicht glauben, ich fiel für die älteste Trick im Buch. Firestar du Idiot." Firestar knew Tigerstar was mad when he spoke in German. Firestar just laughed and replied in Italian.  
"Stupido idiota ritardato." He skipped toward Tigerstar and patted him on the head rather hardly before skipping upstairs. Tigerstar retreved his phone and turned off the TV before following Firestar.

"Cinderpelt, truth or dare?" Ferncloud asked. The light grey hair girl chuckled before sitting up strighter.  
"Dare! I aint no coward!" "Good! Than go tell Tigerstar you love him in German." Cinderpelt turned pale.  
"Okay..." she chocked and turned on google translate to help her. Slowly she walked up stairs.

Firestar walked into the bathroom. He had to whiz. Too much laughter. As he removed his pants Tigerstar jumped out from behind the shower curtain. "RAR!" He screamed. Firestar yelped and fell down. Just at that momment Cinderpelt opened the door. She screamed not expecting them there. She glanced at Firestar with nothing on besides his shirt and than and Tigerstar. Embarresed she quickly muttered a few words and closed the door. Tigerstar looked at Firestar completly embarresed. "LOOK AWAY WILL YA!" Firestar snapped turning red from embarresment. Tigerstar looked away.  
"I think we both won that round. You scared me and I scared you." Firestar mumbled standing up as he pulled up his pants. Tigerstar looked away as he exited the room. "I guess I'll see what Cinderpelt wants" Tigerstar mummbled back. He turned to Cinderpelt who's head was bent, her hair hiding her beet red face.  
"It's not what you think." Tigerstar quickly said becoming more red by the second. 'Ich mag dich, meine Liebe Tigerstar" She squeaked before running down the stairs. Tigerstar rolled his eyes. He wished Cinderpelt wasn't lying but he knew that the girls where playing truth or dare. Firestar said nothing as he stumbled down the stairs embaressed. Tigerstar decided to stay where he was while the humiliation wore off.

Cinderpelt ran into the room and sat down beside Ferncloud with her head burried in her knees.  
"Oh my gosh. Cinder...you okay?" Leafpool asked. Cinderpelt looked up her face red, body shaking and tears streaming down her face. Everyone gasped.  
"Im so sorry." Ferncloud whispered. Only than did they reilize she was laughing.  
"You wont believe what happened." She giggled. She tried hard to catch her breathe but failed to do so. Soon she got her body under control and told everyone what she witnessed. Sandstorm found it the funniest sense her boyfriend Firestar hated Tigerstar. "Leafpool. Truth or dare." Ferncloud asked once the laughter died down. There was a silence. Everyone looked at one another before they all bursted out laughing. Hollyleaf fell onto her back she was laughing so hard. Sandstorms mascara ran down her face from all the tears.  
"I got to wear water proof mascara next time" she laughed. "A-Agreed!" Chuckled Squirrelflight.  
"Truth." Leafpool giggled.

Firestar pretended to text when Tigerstar came down stairs. He didn't want to talk to him.  
"Fuck" Tigerstar growled as newspaper fell on him as he opened up a cupbored. Firestar chuckled but looked away. Tigerstar handed Firestar a can of pop. "Sorry." He muttered. Firestar nodded still red from what happened. He took a sip before spewing it all over the wood floor.  
"Hahaha. Salty." Firestar snarled. He narrowed his eyes and Tigerstar before walking over and dumping the remainder of his soda on Tigerstars head.

"Sandstorm. Truth or dare?" Leafpool asked. "Dare." "I dare you to convince Firestar and Tigerstar to kiss each other for 30 seconds." "But thats not a dare!" Sandstorm exclaimed even though she was smiling. "It'll be funny to watch!" Leafpool laughed. All the girls agreed. Sandstorm smilied and stood up. "Get your money girls. This will take some convincing."

"FIRESTAR! TIGERSTAR! GET OVER HERE!" Sandstorm yelled. The boys glanced at each other before heading toward her room. The girls all stood in a circle.  
"What do you ladies need?" Firestar asked smiling. "We want you and Tigerstar too kiss for 30 seconds." Leafpool explained. Tigerstar turned pale as did Firestar. "NO!" They both yelled. Sandstorm came forward.  
"The boy that looks like they kissed the best is the winner. And is better than the other." She pushed. Tigerstar and Firestar now glared at each other. They both wanted to beat the other.  
"There's money." Cooed Hollyleaf, swaying a bill. This caught their intrest. "I'll do it if Cinderpelt gives me a kiss." Tigerstar replied scratching his chin. Cinderpelt sighed amd weirly nodded. Tigerstar frowned.  
"The things I do for pretty girls."  
"Sandstorm. Your the master of pranks." Firestar sighed before turning to Tigerstar.  
"3, 2, ONE!" Yowled Squirrelflight who started her phone timer. Firestar closed his eyes and kissed Tigerstar. "I'm a better kisser!" He though angrily. "I'm gonna win Firestar" Tigerstar thought. The girls giggled and where silent. Firestar's hands where on Tigerstar's hips and Tigerstar's hands where latched around Firestar's neck. Ferncloud high fived Sandstorm. BZZ! "Time!" Hollyleaf called. Firestar pushed Tigerstar away. "Your not that bad of a kisser Tigerstar." Firestar muttered.  
"Like wise." Tigerstar growled embarresed again. Not caring that the girls didnt announce the winner they both headed to the door. "Just don't tell anyone." Firestar asked.  
"Kay." The girls chimmed. Hollyleaf flashed a smile before going on her phone. As the boys walked out they failed to see the sign hanging above Sandstorms room.  
"What happens in here, goes on facebook"

Translations "Ich kann nicht glauben, ich fiel für die älteste Trick im Buch. Firestar du Idiot." - i cant believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book. Firestar you idiot. (German)  
"Stupido idiota ritardato." - stupid retarded idiot (Italian)  
"Ich mag dich, meine Liebe Tigerstar" I like you, Tigerstar my love (german)

Hope ya all liked. Favoring this fan fic helps alot. Reveiw or follow or favorite me if ya hope to see more like these in da future. Warriors Truth or Dare fanfic comes soon!


End file.
